Two Blue Lines
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2019 and Daisy has some news for Sweets. Future!fic, AU, Sweet!ness.


_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay so it's Valentine's Day and I thought what better way to spend it then posting some of my Valentine's Day fics. This is a little future fic with a whole load of Daisy and Sweet!ness. I hope to update my story _**_The Name in the Remains_**_ over the next few days so look out for that! Enjoy!_

* * *

**2019**

I stare down at the positive pregnancy test, which I was clutching in my hand. I wasn't sure if I should just go and blab the news immediately or wait to a special time and then tell him. It was Valentine's Day today so that made the perfect excuse but I wasn't sure what he'd say to me. Would be happy? Would he make a run for it? Would he be disappointed? I could never tell. I had had such a good day so far Valentine's Day breakfast in bed before being spoiled from my two special guys. I hoped that this wouldn't spoil the day.

The two blue lines stare back at me and I gulp. I felt a feeling, which I think was a mixture of excitement and worry in my stomach that was housing something else too.

I was standing in the pokey little bathroom that I shared with my boyfriend Lance Sweets and our four-year-old son Seeley. I struggled to come to terms with the concept of adding another family member to our little clan but I knew that I would love the baby no matter what.

I wrap the test in toilet paper before discarding it in the bin and rinsing off my sweaty and clammy hands.

I walk out of the bathroom and through our bedroom before making my way into the living room. I look to see Sweets and Seeley watching Modern Family. My son was poised on my boyfriend's lap and I watch as he squeezes his son up to his chest.

I walk towards me and wave "Hi I have to talk to you…" I begin.

Lance puts Seeley down on the couch and walks over to my side "I know I have to change that light bulb baby, I'll do it" he laughs as he embraces my shoulders.

"No it's not about that, it's something a lot more serious" I reply.

He looks me in the eyes. I see worry spread across his face "What happened?"

"I have some news," I start softly "I haven't been feeling the best lately and I suspected something."

I wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Well I took a pregnancy test and it was a positive, we're having another baby"

I watch as Lance's face curves up into a smile "Are you serious? How far are you along? Does anyone else know? Wait who cares this is awesome! This is best Valentine's Day gift ever baby!" he grabs me and I watch as squeezes me up to his chest.

"So are you okay with this?" I ask still treading lightly.

He rolls his eyes "Why wouldn't I be? Being a daddy has been the best thing in the world and another baby is the most brilliant possible outcome for this little family!" he cries eagerly.

I feel his hand make its way over to my stomach. He looks down at it "Hey there I'm your daddy, I'm going to make sure you have the best life ever."

I look at him "Baby I'm not that pregnant yet, I doubt that they can even hear you"

"I can try can't I?"

I look at him "Yeah you can but I doubt that it's going to achieve anything."

His arms were still tightly around me "Girl or boy?" he whispers into my hair.

I look at him, it was really too early to make any sort of guesses "I don't mind…"

"I want a girl, I want to spoil my baby girl to pieces."

It looks like he had his mind made up. I look at him "Are we going to tell someone?" I ask as I point to our son who was curled up on the couch with his toys.

Lance nods "Totally, let's do it now. It is Valentine's Day," he suggests "Buddy mommy and daddy have some news."

I watch as my four year old makes his way over to us "Yes daddy what do you and mommy want to tell me?" he asks sweetly.

I feel my heart swell; he really was precious but in the spitting image of his daddy could he be anything but?

"Well buddy found out some exciting news today and it has something to do with you." he begins softly.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I'm just getting to that, well mommy is going to have a baby." Lance says softly "You're going to be a big brother!"

I watch as Seeley's little face just lights up "Like Tommy in my class? He has a little sister and they have so much fun together!"

"So are you happy about this?" I ask him as I bend over so I stood at his height.

"Yes mommy I want to be a big brother, you don't look like you are going to have a baby though…"

I chuckle and lay my hand on my still flat stomach "Well over the next few months I think it will begin to show"

Lance smiles but then turns to his son with a stern expression on his face. "This is all awesome news buddy but you have to promise something. You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Seeley looks confused "Not even Christine?" he asks.

Seeley loved his older, eight year old 'cousin' Christine and they did everything together.

"No not even Christine but we can tell them a bit later. It's just too early at the moment" Lance replies as he scoops up his son.

Seeley nods "Okay daddy, I promise"

He holds out his little pinkie and Sweets does the same. They exchange their pinkie promise before turning to me.

"Hey Daisy can you come over here?" asks Lance.

I nod and walk over "Why?"

"We seriously need a family hug" he replies.

I smile and hug my two special boys. I can almost imagine the little child growing in my stomach and I just smile.

I knew that I loved my family of two a lot but having three people to love made me feel even better.

I just cuddle up to Sweets' chest and I feel nothing but love. Not even a dash of worry could taint the most perfect feeling that I had felt in years. Nothing could beat the love of a family. It was better then any Valentine's Day letter or rose any day.

**-~ Happy Valentine's Day -~**

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked that! Please drop a line and review to share the Valentine's Day love!_


End file.
